


I'm in love with a monster

by Cap_Rogers



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DC Cinematic Universe, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 06:57:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12812121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cap_Rogers/pseuds/Cap_Rogers
Summary: Бета:belalexПримечание:Раскладка условная. Стереотипы. Сферический канон в вакууме, без привязки к конкретным событиям и таймлайну. АУ и ООС вполне вероятны.Все оставшиеся в тексте ошибки, нестыковки и косяки - на совести автора.Краткое содержание: Новые страховые опции и старые страховые случаи





	I'm in love with a monster

Два с половиной года назад Билл Робертсон был никем и ничем. Винтиком в чужой машине обогащения, одним из сотен таких же, как он, сотрудников страховой компании: стол с основательно поцарапанной столешницей, скрипучее офисное кресло, телефон и девятичасовой, с перерывом на ланч, рабочий день. Съемная конура в непрестижном районе, пиво в баре по пятницам «для поддержания дружеских отношений с коллегами», свидания по субботам, один раз из пяти затягивающиеся до воскресного утра. Раз в месяц поход на бейсбольный матч, раз в полгода поездка к родителям в соседний штат - и весьма призрачные перспективы. Никому из них, простых клерков, не подняться выше, чем Ларри, глава филиала в Метрополисе (на работе, конечно же, «мистер Гибсон», а вне стен офиса попросту «старый хрен»).  
Он тоже мог бы стремиться к этому и даже (годам к шестидесяти) стать как Ларри: ездить в контору на лимузине, глотать таблетки горстями и грозно смотреть на своих подчиненных сквозь толстые линзы очков… Если бы в один прекрасный, прекрасный день в обломках бетона и стали, в блестках стеклянного крошева, с развевающимся за плечами красным плащом (и зверски перекошенным от очередного удара ликом, но разве его рассмотришь, спрятавшись под столом и трясясь от ужаса и благоговения!) под грохот рушащегося небоскреба на него не снизошло Божественное Вдохновение.

 

 _\- Мистер Робертсон, как вы прокомментируете недавний крупный скандал вокруг вашей фирмы?_  
\- Мы - простые смертные и стараемся, как можем. Кощунственно было бы считать страховым случаем действия, которые истинно верующие именуют не иначе как Божьим Промыслом.  
\- Значит, вы считаете Супермена богом?  
\- Его называли Мессией и до того, как, приняв смерть за человечество, он воскрес, чтобы вновь защищать нас…Какие еще доказательства вам нужны? Это вопрос веры, а не законов.  
\- Тем не менее ваша страховая компания предлагает своим клиентам пакет «Надежда»…  
\- Бог помогает тем, кто помогает себе сам.  
\- Это девиз вашей фирмы, каким образом он относится к…  
\- Для этого и существуют страховые компании: мы страхуем от последствий действий, совершенных Суперменом и другими героями и направленных на нашу защиту, как страхуем и от стихийных бедствий. Но если Бог – или Сын Божий – Своей рукой созидает или же разрушает, тем самым являя нам Свою волю, то кто мы такие, чтобы противиться? В наших силах лишь внести этот пункт в договор страхования. Прошу заметить, наши юристы предоставили в суде документы, оформленные в соответствии с требованиями законодательства: во всех спорных случаях наши клиенты были должным образом уведомлены об ограничениях в момент заключения договора.  
\- Напомню телезрителям: в прошлом месяце компания «Робертсон и партнеры», ссылаясь на пятый пункт типового договора страхования, отказала в страховых выплатах более чем сотне клиентов, среди которых городская муниципальная больница…  
\- Пятница, отбой.  
Полупрозрачный экран погас, оборвав окончание речи корреспондента. Тони закинул ноги на низкий стеклянный стол и покачал в руках бокал с виски. Льдинки звякнули о стекло. Он еще не притрагивался к выпивке, тогда как развалившийся в кресле Брюс с каменным выражением лица приканчивал уже вторую порцию – первая ушла влет в тот момент, когда на экране появилась самодовольная физиономия главы компании «Робертсон и партнеры». Заботливый Дубина тут же поднес нежданному гостю вторую.  
\- Мдааааа…  
\- И вот так регулярно. Дважды, трижды, четырежды в месяц…  
\- Что за пятый пункт?  
Брюс скривился:  
\- В нем утверждается, что действия, целенаправленно совершенные Суперменом и повлекшие за собой разрушения любой степени…  
\- Эй-эй-эй! Полегче, ты не в суде!  
\- В общем, если он во что-то врежется, и оно сломается, страховые заплатят, потому что это «непреднамеренно причиненный ущерб».  
\- А если он по чему-нибудь врежет…  
Чтобы понять идею, не требовались ни гениальность, ни трезвость. Из соображений здоровой мужской и супергеройской солидарности требовалось не отставать от Уэйна в скорости поглощения алкоголя.  
\- Или что-нибудь бросит, - кивнул Уэйн, - или уронит, или еще что-то «сотворит своей рукой», пятый пункт вступает в силу. Они называют это «Божественным Промыслом». Лицемерные ублюдки, прости господи…  
\- Ты внезапно уверовал? – брови Тони взметнулись вверх.  
\- Спятил?  
Тони предпочел не развивать тему.  
\- Ладно, сколько ты заплатил за то, что твой парень порезвился в… где он там порезвился в очередной раз?  
\- Да где только он не резвился. - Брюс с досадой ткнул бокалом замешкавшегося Дубину. – Пять.  
\- Пять миллионов? Всего-то?  
\- Не в этом дело! Полюбуйся вот…  
Потянувшись к валяющемуся на полу пиджаку, Брюс достал из кармана пачку смятых буклетов и бросил на стол. Тони расправил парочку.  
\- Пакеты услуг... «ОФОНАРительный»... «Надежда»... Слушай, ему больше повезло с названием, чем тебе. «Латы», серьезно?  
\- Иди ты в…  
\- Понял, не продолжай. У меня новый диван, и я не хочу, чтобы он весь оказался в дырках от бэтарангов.  
Брюс процедил сквозь зубы и очередной глоток:  
\- Я не промахиваюсь.  
\- Тем более. «Комплекс услуг «Справедливость»: СУПЕРвыгодно, ФЛЭШбыстро, БЭТэффективно. ШАЗАМечательное решение для бизнеса!»… Почему они нами не занимаются? Что за дискриминация?!  
\- А кого у вас можно списать на «божественное вмешательство»?  
\- Тор бы сейчас на тебя обиделся…  
\- Не сомневаюсь. Нет, я даже в какой-то степени восхищаюсь: этот Робертсон делает деньги - и грамотно делает, сукин сын, не подкопаешься, мои юристы пытались…  
Графин быстро пустел. Дубина оперативно подогнал еще один.  
\- …эй, Би, не все так плохо! Твой парень – бог… и я не о постели, не надо тут!  
Набежавшая было на лицо Брюса тень отступила, но мрачный взгляд никуда не делся.  
\- И тебе снижают налоговую ставку за благотворительность, - добавил Тони, на удивление здравомысляще рассудив, что одной божественностью в такой серьезной ситуации не утешить.  
\- Снижают, ага… твой крушит все вокруг только когда зеленый. Мой разносит окрестности двадцать четыре часа в сутки, семь дней в неделю! Спорим, сейчас тоже где-нибудь… - Брюс заозирался, - где мой… телефон… и чертов спутник… сам увидишь!  
\- До Супермена ты можешь в любой момент докричаться, и он остановится. Халку приходится петь. _Петь_ , Уэйн, ты хоть представляешь себе, как это выглядит?! И постоянно таскать с собой запасные штаны…  
\- Разработка того полимера, который растягивается без потери прочности и садится по фигуре, принесла тебе - сколько?  
\- Около трех миллиардов - пока что, и половина – Ричардса. И толку чуть - Халк и такие штаны ухитряется порвать… И кто сказал, что дело в деньгах вообще!  
\- Никто не сказал, ты сам так решил, Старк!  
\- А ты... Ты! Ты когда-нибудь трахался, держа руку на пульсе? А вторую – на кнопке активации Халкбастера, потому что один удар выше нормы - и ты в постели с тонной зеленой ярости, и хорошо, если она _под_ тобой?!  
\- Тебе вроде нравятся большие и адреналин…  
\- Ха! Тебе, скажешь, нет?  
\- Между прочим, я на четыре дюйма выше, чем мой «большой».  
\- А по росту?  
\- Старк!  
\- Сорок пять лет уже. Напомни-ка, какие у твоего крейсерская высота и скорость?  
\- Вот! И я о том же: пойди докричись до линии Кармана! И не факт еще, что послушается. Халку ты спел и все, снова мирный ученый…  
\- И потом три недели без секса, потому что у него стресс и он боится меня раздавить. Или у меня стресс! После пения!  
\- Запись…  
\- Я, к твоему сведению, гений! Думаешь, не попробовал? Не прокатывает, только вживую. Слух у него, как…  
\- Ты вроде еще и миллиардер, подари ему на Рождество персональный джаз-бэнд.  
\- И поселить всех в спальне? Может, еще костюмами оснастить, чтобы могли догнать, когда он в очередной раз на острова усвистывает? Расшвыряет, как шарики для пинг-понга!  
Тони и сам не заметил, как из утешителя превратился в жалобщика. Возможно, вторая бутылка виски имела к этому непосредственное отношение, но не исключено, что виной всему был Брюс, – Уэйн, а не тот, на которого Старк четвертый год с переменным успехом искал управу, - получивший то, ради чего пришел – цель. Какую именно цель, Тони представлял себе довольно смутно, впрочем, он хорошо понимал, почему Уэйн прилетел в несусветные двенадцать дня не к кому-нибудь, а к нему. Чересчур хорошо, пожалуй.  
\- У тебя хотя бы есть криптонит, если совсем труба.  
\- О да! У меня есть. И потом три месяца извиняться…  
\- Бэтмен не извиняется! Или… стой, ты, что, и правда?..  
\- Проехали, - буркнул Брюс и, видя, как Тони расплывается в победной ухмылке, повторил чуть ли не по слогам: - Про-е-ха-ли!  
Трезво, как он надеялся, оценив соотношение сил и свои способности управлять костюмом, когда не очень получается управлять всем остальным, Тони заткнулся.  
\- И вообще… не хочешь джаз-бэнд, найми одну симпатичную вокалистку. Он ведь женщин не бьет?  
\- Женщин – нет. А вот пару кварталов в приступе ревности разнести – это пожалуйста, это запросто!  
Брюс сочувственно посмотрел на него сквозь бокал:  
\- До сих пор бесится?  
\- Моя репутация работает против меня.  
\- У тебя еще есть какая-то репутация? Повезло тебе, с таким-то парнем!  
\- Повезло – не то слово! Он предпочитает дуться на тропических архипелагах, а не запершись в ледяной крепости на каком-то там полюсе…  
\- На северном. Их всего два.  
\- И оба одинаково отстойные.  
\- Зато его не приходится клещами оттуда вытаскивать. Он выше пустых обид, и если нужна помощь…  
\- Брюс – мой, а не ты! – гений! Гениальнейший человек на планете, он даже умнее меня – заметь, эту фразу я говорю впервые в жизни, а это, между прочим, кое-что значит!  
\- Он вытягивал из айсбергов ледоколы! Спасал людей при крушениях самолетов! Целые самолеты ловил – никто не успел бы, кроме него! А кто успел, тот не смог бы поймать! - опережая Тони, уже готового напомнить о Флэше и его многочисленных родственниках по спидфорсу, торжествующе выпалил Брюс.  
\- Физика, химия, биология, кибернетика…  
\- И в космосе может летать! Халк может летать в космосе?  
\- Любые области науки и техники! В его голове – будущее человечества!  
\- А в жизни – простой милый парень…  
\- Скромник, никогда не даст понять, что все вокруг него – идиоты…  
\- На работу таскается каждый день. За деньги, думаешь? Черта с два! Принципиальный! Считает, что словом можно добиться не меньшего, чем кулаками!  
Ни один из них не заметил, что снабженный особыми указаниями Пятницы Дубина в девятый раз наполняет их бокалы фруктовым чаем со льдом вместо виски.  
\- Мог бы Нобелевские грести и жить как в раю, но никогда! Ни разу! Все на благотворительность отдавал!  
\- Верный, как… я даже сравнение не могу подобрать!  
\- А ведь он не хотел таким становиться, не то что я! Он просто парня спасал. Если бы он не поглотил энергию того взрыва в Нью-Мексико…  
\- Кларка вообще родители отправили на другую планету! Младенцем! Скрываться, когда ты ребенок, – легко, думаешь?  
\- Брюс три года в Калькутте жил! Ты представляешь, что это такое – работать врачом в трущобах Калькутты?  
\- Я был в Калькутте! Есть места и похуже!  
\- Ты! Ты… Слушай, ты должен пригласить Беннера в Готэм. На какую-нибудь научную конференцию, ты же устраиваешь… А я позову Кента освещать… что-нибудь тут, хочешь, в Нью-Йорке или вот в Вашингтоне даже лучше! Самый крутой материал достается самым зубастым, и они те еще сукины дети, а твой не такой, он за дело…  
\- Рехнулся? Ты представляешь, если они объединят усилия?  
\- Кто?  
\- Кто! Супермен с Халком! Камня на камне не останется ни от Нью-Йорка, ни от Вашингтона, ни от… - Брюс запнулся и, глядя в одну точку, медленно выговорил: - Готэма… камня на камне… Слушай! У меня идея!  
\- Мне не нравится выражение твоего лица, - признался Тони, незаметно отодвигаясь к дальнему концу дивана.  
\- Именно. – Твердо заявил Уэйн. – И никому не понравится, но в итоге все будет по справедливости. Мне потребуется…  
\- Моя помощь?  
\- Бэтмен не просит помощи. Мне потребуется твое содействие в проведении операции.  
В глазах Уэйна Тони различил тот огонек, который так часто видел в зеркале, любуясь собственным отражением, перед тем как провернуть очередную восхитительную авантюру, и передумал вызывать костюм. Успеется. Бэтмен был авантюристом того же уровня, что и Железный Человек, только стаж больше.  
_Через неделю по всему Восточному побережью._  
\- ХАЛК КРУШИТЬ СИНИЕ КОЛГОТКИ! ГРРРАААААХ!  
На высоте десяти тысяч футов над поверхностью земли грохот рушащихся зданий слышен не был, только сообщения, передаваемые в парящие рядом бэтвинг и Халкбастер индифферентным голосом Пятницы:  
\- Бостон очищен от нежелательных строений. Следующий пункт назначения – Портсмут, гражданское население эвакуировано из потенциально опасных зон. Экстренные службы Портленда уведомлены о приближающейся угрозе, эвакуация завершена на 98%.  
\- А я говорил, что им стоит объединить усилия!  
\- Ты ляпнул наобум, Старк. Идея моя.  
\- Слушай, ужас на крыльях ночи! Готэм уже обработали! Притуши свои собственнические инстинкты, я на твои идеи не претендую!  
Бэтмен – предсказуемо – проигнорировал его подначку, но Тони точно знал, что он ее не забудет. И что Брюс беспокоится ничуть не меньше, чем он сам, просто выбранный супергеройский имидж не позволяет сбрасывать напряжение, изощряясь в язвительных комментариях.  
\- Супермен, уводи его к следующей цели.

\- Ох… Простите… - Страдальчески и виновато скривившись, Брюс держался за голову. – Я вас… он вас… сильно?...  
Кларк широко и понимающе улыбался:  
\- Пустяки. Я крепкий. Вот, эм… - он снял с плеч плащ, протягивая его абсолютно голому «напарнику», - вам… нужнее.  
\- Спасибо. Вы…  
\- Кларк. Кларк Кент.  
\- А я Брюс Беннер. Не знаете, где мы?  
\- По-моему, где-то в Вермонте. Или, возможно, ближе к границе с Канадой, я не успел разглядеть. Когда вы… порвали штаны, операцию решили экстренно свернуть, чтобы не разбираться с исками за причиненный гражданам моральный ущерб и дискриминацию по длине половых органов.  
\- Черт… как он уговорил вас на это?  
\- Бэтмен? Ну, он… знаете… от меня довольно много проблем. В, скажем так, быту…  
\- В семейной жизни? Понимаю вас, ох как я вас понимаю… Когда твой парень супергерой-миллиардер...  
\- Вы знаете? Откуда?  
\- Брюс Уэйн, верно? – Беннер как в банную простыню завернулся в красный плащ. – Когда я не Халк, я несколько умнее большинства людей. Вычислить личность Бэтмена было совсем нетрудно. Простите.  
\- Да. Гм. Ну что ж… от меня много проблем в семейной жизни, и, когда он просит, отказать практически невозможно. К тому же, это нам всем на пользу, Б… Брюс всегда все просчитывает до мелочей.  
\- А Тони, наоборот, полагается на удачу. Но отказать ему тоже невозможно. Столько сделать, сколько он для меня… и делает… И…  
\- И не злится, никогда не упрекает ни в чем. Всегда говорит «не забивай себе голову ерундой».  
\- И решает проблемы, с которыми тебе никогда в жизни не разобраться. Вы же понимаете? Иначе бы я ни за что не подписался на… еще раз простите меня, мистер Кент.  
\- Вы мне не навредили. А я был очень рад помочь… и поработать с вами в одной команде.  
Беннер, прищурившись, осматривал поваленные деревья:  
\- Надо, наверное, выбираться…  
\- О, не беспокойтесь. Они в трех милях к северу и через минуту будут тут. Но если что, я умею летать…  
\- Да, я заметил…  
\- ...и с удовольствием отнесу вас, куда скажете.

 

 _Не прошло и двух месяцев с того дня, как компания «Робертсон и партнеры» оказалась в центре скандала из-за отказа в страховых выплатах. Юристы и аналитики гарантируют, что текущее финансовое состояние компании позволит в полном объеме исполнить финансовые обязательства и покрыть расходы на восстановление всех зданий, разрушенных во время столкновения супергероя, известного как Халк, и Супермена. Несмотря на то, что такие действия, скорее всего, приведут к банкротству фирмы, «Робертсон и партнеры» на этот раз не сумеют прикрыться «пятым пунктом», так как в ходе сражения Человек из стали, по слухам, случайно спровоцировавший конфликт, лишь «подставлял вторую щеку», не предприняв ни единой попытки защититься. Супермен вызвал огонь на себя и, рискуя жизнью, безропотно принимал удар за ударом до тех пор, пока ярость Халка не иссякла. Никто из участников и очевидцев схватки не пострадал, и к тому же герои сровняли с землей только те строения, которые предназначались под снос. Каким образом оказалась застрахована недвижимость, не имеющая фактической ценности, еще предстоит разобраться, однако в официальном пресс-релизе особо подчеркивается, что героям не будет предъявлено никаких обвинений._  
\- Блестяще! Не знал, что у тебя такой великолепный голос!  
\- Заткнись, Старк.  
\- Банкротом этот сукин сын, конечно, не станет, но, если он не поумерит пыл, мы можем и повторить.  
\- Операция прошла успешно, хотя и завершилась не по плану. Думаю, повторения не потребуется.  
\- У меня уже пятнадцать контрактов на расчистку и восстановление. Современные экологичные дома, безопасная энергия…  
\- Никаких больше трущоб. Никаких рассадников преступности.  
\- И никто не пострадал, заметь. Ну, кроме эго твоего парня.  
\- Я перед ним _извинюсь_.  
\- Знаешь, Би… пожалуй, мне перед своим тоже стоит.  
\- Ты придумал, как усовершенствовать штаны?  
\- Нет пока.  
\- У меня есть пара мыслей…  
\- И ты поделишься?  
\- Я тебе должен. Излучатели синего криптонитового света в кольцах, с возможностью регулировки мощности излучения…  
\- Гениально, правда?  
\- Черт побери, да.  
\- Я-то знаю, что значит влюбиться в монстра.  
\- Он не… не смей.  
\- Во-первых, это комплимент. Во-вторых, тебе, а не твоему бойфренду.  
\- Я догадался. Поэтому и не смей.  
\- Так я загляну как-нибудь вечерком, обсудим твои идеи насчет штанов?  
\- Прилетайте вдвоем. Альфред будет рад гостям.


End file.
